psi_patrol_fanowskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gray
Jest ( nonagilionerem i najbogatszym psem na świecie) i , gdy jest potrzeba pomaga finansowo pieskom . Wygląd Gray jest Gebrien 'em Shepsky . Jest czarno - podpalany . Ma niebieskie oczy . Jest potężnie zbudowany . Charakter Jest lojalny , odważny , rozsądny , poważny , czasami nerwowy , także czasami chłodny , jeśli chodzi o Victorię potulny , oddany , lojalny , miły . Charakter Jest lojalny , odważny , rozsądny , poważny , czasami nerwowy , także czasami chłodny , jeśli chodzi o Victorię potulny , oddany , lojalny , miły . Jest tez bardzo silny , mądry , umie zarządzać firma . Umiejętności Jest bardzo silny , prawie dorównuje Valce , Tetradi i Vitani dorównuje im jako strażnik ziemi . Ma tez bardzo dobry wzrok , słuch i węch . Gray jest tez bardzo mądry , nie ze jakiś naukowiec lub itp . , ale świetnie zarządza firma . Potrafi szybko biegać , wysoko skakać . Ma dość silna szczękę , i jest bardzo , ale to bardzo odważny . Rodzina tata - Chase mama - Everest .młodszy brat ( najmłodszy ) - Kaiden młodszy brat ( średni) - Heks młodszy brat (średni) - Dylan młodsza siostra - Snowy młodsza siostra - Amber siostra - Brooklyn żona - Victoria syn - Scott córka - Scotty córka - Mufin bratowa ( żona Dylan ' a ) - Briana babcia - Jessica dziadek - Ice wujek - Snowstorm ciocia - Winter Relacje Chase - kocha go i to bardzo mocno , jest między nimi ogromna więź Everest - kocha ją bardzo mocno , jest między nimi wielka więź Skye - lubi ją Rocky - to jego znajomy Zuma - tolerują się Marshall - nawet nawet Rubble - lubią się Tracker - lubi go Adelaide - Kumpela . Alex - bardzo dobry przyjaciel Ally - dogadują się Alvadore- Kumpela . Amber - kocha ją jest jego siostrą Astro - to on wsparł ją finansowo , lubi ją Aurora - lubią się , ale niezbyt często ze sobą rozmawiają Amy - bardzo się lubią Ana - niezbyt ją lubi Ares - nawet nawet Arctic - Dobrzy przyjaciele. Axe - Jego także najlepszy przyjaciel ! Bella - Koleżanka . Ben - bardzo się lubią , przyjaciele Bobi - często wspiera finansowo farmerkę Youmi , Gray bardzo go szanuje Brooklyn - kocha ją jest jej bratem Briana - bardzo się lubią Brown - Dobry kumpel. Casandra -Lekko się w nim podkochuje . Jest jego przyjaciółką . Clif - obecnie lubią się , kiedyś byli wrogami Colette - strasznie go lubi, bo jest milionerem. Coral - bardzo się lubią Cezar - dogadują się David -Jego także najlepszy przyjaciel . Duke - nie lubią się Dux - Bardzo go lubi i szanuje . Delilah - nie wie , że się w nim podkochuje , on traktuje ją jak koleżankę Dellicia - Koleżanka . Diego - Nawet nawet . Dilara - także jej najlepszy przyjaciel , a jego przyjaciółka ! Lubią się ze sobą bawić , pomagać sobie oraz ze sobą gadać . Dylan - między nimi zawsze jest prawdziwa braterska miłość Eco - dogadują się Eryk - bardzo go lubi Esmeralda - Przyjaciółka . Flaky - Kumpela . Flippy - Bardzo go lubi . Fritz - Nie lubią się ! Gray , tak samo jak Fritz nie zwraca na niego mniejszej uwagi . Fuergo - bardzo się lubią Fuli - Kumpela. FunTime Freddy - Kolega. FunTime Foxy - Koleżanka. Gosia - Jego przyjaciółka. Golden Freddy - Dogaduje się z nim. Germae - Bardzo dobry przyjaciel. Harry - nawet go lubi Heks- kiedyś gdy byli malutcy się codziennie się bawili , kocha go jest jego bratem Hera - Przyjaciele , Hera uważa go za ciacho ! Hikori - kumple , kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała , ale to minęło Hutch - bardzo go lubi Hope - uważa , że jest spoko , lubią się Hopper - lubi go Inez - bardzo dobrzy przyjaciele , kiedyś była w nim zakochana Jax - Kumpel . Jeremi - przyjaciel Jerry - szanuje go Jessie - lubią się Johnboy - bardzo się lubią Kaiden - śmieszy go , ale zawsze go podziwia , kiedyś się często bawili Kasumi - dobrze się dogadują Kaito - nawet się lubią Kate - Podkochuje się w nim , ona jest jego kumpelą . Katherine (Kat) - Trochę ją wnerwia , ale się lubią . Księżniczka - nawet ją lubi Kaja - kumple Kelly - Przyjaciółka . Kajtek - są wrogami . Gray nie może wybaczyć mu tego , że chciał mu odbić Victorię . Kama - Kumpela. Kieł - lubią się Kira - nie cierpią się King - Dobrzy przyjaciele . Kiara - Bardzo ją lubi. Killer - dogaduje się z nią. Kiltt - Koleżanka! Kody - kumple Kovu - Jego super przyjaciel ! Kora - Ziomala. Lubi ją. Koda - Kumpel. Król Julian - Śmieszy go , ale go bardzo lubi i szanuje . Kuba - Bardo go lubi . Lady - lubią się. Lani - ona ma go gdzieś , Gray nie lubi jej Lexi. - kumpela Linda - Podkochuje się w nim , i zawsze mu dopinguje , są kolegami Lucky - bardzo go lubi , ma do niego duuuuuuużo cierpliwości , często bawią się w biznesmenów , pozwala mu zasypiać na sobie Lucy Jord - jego najlepsza przyjaciółka Malcolm - irytuje go Marco - dobrze się dogadują Maile - to jego kumpela Max - Przyjaciel . Maximus - BFFFL ! Jest dla niego jak brat . Maxis - Bardzo go lubi. Mufin - bardzo mocno ją kocha , jej jej tatą Michael - przyjaciele , kiedyś był jego menadżerem Minimus - Strasznie się nie lubią!! Miki - Nawet nawet . Maurice - Kolega . Maulee - Lubi ją . Nala - Przyjaciółka , bardzo ją szanuje . Natalie - Bardzo ją lubi. Nora - Dobrzy przyjaciele , Nora kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała. Nytrae - Kiedyś podkochiwała się w nim , obecnie przyjaciele . Nico - przyjaciele Nika - lubi ją , także lubi się z nią droczyć Obi - czasami się kłócą , ale się dogadują Oskar - lubi go Ombre - nie przepada za nim , ani on za nim Oliana - nie przepadają za sobą Pat - dogadują się Petter - uważa , że Petter jest spoko ale Petter ma wrażenie ,że chyba przechwala się związkiem z Victorią np . na każdym kroku może spotkać ich przytulających się Pietrek - lubią się Philip - Są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi . Phoenix - Przyjaciele . Polanie - Koleżanka. Rex - dobry znajomy Rufus - kumpel Rusty - niezbyt dobrze się dogadują Ruffy - Kolega. Russie - Kumpel! Roxy - lubią się Sally - lubi ją , bardzo lubi się z nią droczyć Sage - nie zwracają na siebie uwagi Savannah - jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Scott - bardzo mocno go kocha , jest jego tatą Scotty - bardzo mocno ją kocha , jest jej tatą Skipper - jego koleżanka Skaza - Nie cierpi go ! Shada - bardzo go lubi on ją a Shada uważa że jest bardzo przystojny. Jest w nim zakochana, tylko szkoda że zajęty. Shadow - Kumpel . Sherda - Bardzo dobra przyjaciółka . Shining - lubi ją Simba - Bardzo go lubi i szanuje . Smav - Przyjaciel . Stella - nie przepada za nią Stripe - dobra przyjaciółka , nie wiedział o tym , że podkochiwała się w nim Snowy - kocha ją jest jego siostrą Snowstorm - Kocha go i to bardzo mocno , Snowstorm jest jego wujkiem . Sofia - Bardzo ją lubi . Sonic - Dogaduje się z nim . Sunset - dobra koleżanka Suzanne - Jej przyjaciel , kiedyś była w nim zakochana . Wsparł ją finansowo . Tasha - koleżanka Tayro - Dobrzy przyjaciele Tetradi - Bardzo się lubią . Tiger Belle - lubią się Tobi - koledzy Tofik - przyjaciele Trace - przyjaźnią się Tiffany - lubi ją Ulien - ma dla niej szacunek Valka - uważają siebie za w pożo ! Victor - jego bardzo dobry kolega Victoria - kocha ją na zabój , coraz ciężej było mu ukryć jego uczucia , w końcu powiedział co do niej czuje i teraz są małżeństwem Viggo - jego dobry kolega , bardzo się lubią Volvo - jego przyjaciel Vojtek - Nawet nawet. Via - Kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała , obecnie jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka i jej drugi najlepszy przyjaciel Viki - Nie lubią się . Vitani - lubi ją Vitto - dobrzy przyjaciele. Water - lubią się White Princess - Nawet nawet . Will - Przyjaciel . Xander - Wdali się nie raz i nie dwa ! Nie cierpią się ! Xander jest zazdrosny o wiele rzeczy , które ma Gray . Xander jest zakochany w Victorii i uważa , że biznesmen , nie jest im potrzebny ! Youki - często się kłócą ze sobą , nigdy nie mogą dojść do porozumienia , między nimi jest duża rywalizacja Zack - dogadują się Zoe - lubi ją Zorro - koledzy Zuri - Przyjaciółka . Zuzia - Przyjaciółka . Biografia Gray urodził się o godzinę wcześniej od Brooklyn . On i ona urodzili się w letni burzowy wieczór . Był przesłodkim szczenięciem , Ryder był bardzo dumny z Chase'a i Everest . Były to pierwsze szczeniaki w Psim Patrolu drugiego pokolenia . Everest otoczyła ich wielką opieką , a Chase pozwalał im po sobie chodzić . W pewnej chwili rozległ się potworny grzmot , młody Gray wskoczył pod Everest i Chase'a , którzy stali , on i Brooklyn bardzo się bali . Mimo , że ich rodzice uspokajali ich . W końcu zasnął . I tak mijały tygodnie . Pewnego dnia młody Gray znalazł pieniążek . Zapytał się mamy i taty co z nim zrobić , oni odpowiedzieli zachować , od tamtej pory zaczął interesować się biznesem . Pewnego dnia Ryder dostrzegł jego potencjał i dał mu odznakę . Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - Viggo Mortensen wersja polska - Jakub Szydłowski wersja angielska szczeniak - Lupfael wersja polska - Marcelina Wójcik Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje '''Je st to biały Jaguar F - TYPE . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to Bugatti Chiron , jego białe elementy świecą w ciemności . Jest to najszybsze auto na świecie jego maksymalna prędkość to 500 km / h . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to jacht Admiral X Force 145 , ma on wstawki platyny i złota , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności , z dołu ma on światła '''Space pup - '''biało - zielony wahadłowiec jest on ponad świetlny , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Gray's_car.png|Normalny pojazd Jaguar F - TYPE Mission_Paw_Gray's_Bugatti_Chirion.gif|Pojazd Mission Paw Bugatti Chiron Sea_Patrol_Gray's_Admiral_X_Force_145.gif|Pojazd Gray'a Sea Patrol Admiral X Force 145 Space_pup_Gray's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Gray ' a space pup Odznaka thumb|left Strach #że Victorii może się coś stać złego Nie lubi #Gdy jego firma ma problemy #Gdy kocia katastrofa 2 chce go zawsze obrabować #Gdy jego miłość Victoria bawi się z jego bratem Dylan 'em #Gdy Malcolm mówi na niego sztywniak # Jak Dylan patrzy się na Victorię , gdy ona mówi jej cytat #Gdy Victorii dzieje się coś złego Lubi #Spędzać czas z jego wielką miłością Victorią #Czasami pomagać finansowo pieskom #Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi i rodziną #Należeć do Psiego Patrolu #Jeździć w bardzo szybkich samochodach np . Bugatti Chiron #Jeździć Bugatti Chiron #Prędkość #Jeździć samochodami sportowymi . Biografia Narodziny Gray urodził się o godzinę wcześniej od Brooklyn . On i ona urodzili się w letni burzowy wieczór . Był przesłodkim szczenięciem , Ryder był bardzo dumny z Chase'a i Everest . Były to pierwsze szczeniaki w Psim Patrolu drugiego pokolenia . Everest otoczyła ich wielką opieką , a Chase pozwalał im po sobie chodzić . W pewnej chwili rozległ się potworny grzmot , młody Gray wskoczył pod Everest i Chase'a , którzy stali , on i Brooklyn bardzo się bali . Mimo , że ich rodzice uspokajali ich . W końcu zasnął . I tak mijały tygodnie . Pewnego dnia młody Gray znalazł pieniążek . Zapytał się mamy i taty co z nim zrobić , oni odpowiedzieli zachować , od tamtej pory zaczął interesować się biznesem .Pewnego dnia Ryder dostrzegł jego potencjał i dał mu odznakę . Lata obecne On z Victorią wzięli ślub na Seszelach na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin 4 miesiące później urodziły się jego i Victorii szczeniaki i został tatą trójki szczeniąt : Scott ' a , Scotty i Mufin . Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - Viggo Mortensen wersja polska - Jakub Szydłowski wersja angielska szczeniak - Lupfael wersja polska - Marcelina Wójcik Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje '''Je st to biały Jaguar F - TYPE . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to szpiegowskie Bugatti Chiron , jego białe elementy świecą w ciemności , '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to jacht Admiral X Force 145 , ma on wstawki platyny i złota , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności , z dołu ma on światła '''Space pup - '''biało - zielony wahadłowiec jest on ponad świetlny , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Gray's_car.png|Normalny pojazd Jaguar F - TYPE Mission_Paw_Gray's_Bugatti_Chirion.gif|Pojazd Mission Paw Bugatti Chiron Sea_Patrol_Gray's_Admiral_X_Force_145.gif|Pojazd Gray'a Sea Patrol Admiral X Force 145 Space_pup_Gray's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Gray ' a space pup Strach * że Victorii może się coś stać złego Nie lubi * Gdy jego firma ma problemy * Gdy kocia katastrofa 2 chce go zawsze obrabować * Gdy jego miłość Victoria bawi się z jego bratem Dylan'em * Gdy Malcolm mówi na niego sztywniak * Jak Dylan patrzy się na Victorię , gdy ona mówi jej cytat * Gdy Victorii dzieje się coś złego Lubi * Spędzać czas z jego wielką miłością Victorią * Czasami pomagać finansowo pieskom * Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi i rodziną * Należeć do Psiego Patrolu Hobby # Surfing # Jazda na deskorolce # Piłka plażowa # Piłka wodna # Siatkówka # Koszykówka # Nurkowanie # Bieganie # Hip - Hop Wyposażenie plecaka Jest to teczka na konferencje , ma ona kolor czarny . W środku ma różne dokumenty , długopis . Strój Jest to czarny elegancki garnitur , pod spodem ma białą koszule , na szyi tradycyjnie ma muszkę . Jet - pack Jest to hiper ponaddźwiękowy jet - pack z boku są dwie turbiny , na skrzydłach są małe turbiny . Z tyłu ma dwa odrzuty , może także się zamieniać przy lądowaniu w tryb szybujący . Jego strój jest ciemno - zielony oraz jasno - zielony , ma cztery niebieskie wzorki . Strój Mission Paw Ma on zielono - czarny hełm . Tak samo jak i jego strój . Wszystkie jaśniejsze paski zieleni świecą w ciemności . Ma on ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła i termowizyjne gogle , oraz gaz usypiający . Sea Patrol Nosi zielony hełm . Ma ciemnozielony pas , oraz jasnozielone kółko z niebieskim w środku . Jego strój jest jasno zielony i ciemno zielony . Jego rękawy mają niebieskie wzorki i zielone kółko z niebieskim w środku . Jego plecak może pływać 5000km/min . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Space pup Jest to biało zielony - hełm z biało zielonym skafandrem . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Ma on szybkę odbijającą światło . Butle z tlenem , ponad świetlne skrzydła , dodatkowy tlen . Rodzina tata - Chase mama - Everest .młodszy brat ( najmłodszy ) - Kaiden młodszy brat ( średni) - Heks młodszy brat (średni) - Dylan młodsza siostra - Snowy młodsza siostra - Amber siostra - Brooklyn żona - Victoria syn - Scott córka - Scotty córka - Mufin Odcinki #,, Wakacje Piesków " #,, Tylko ona " #,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " #,, Ślub Ryder ' a i Katie " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker 'a " #,, Space pups : Armagedon " #,, Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu " #,, Nowy piesek w Psim Patrolu " #,, Kłopoty " Piosenki Na razie brak Ciekawostki # On z Victorią są małżeństwem wzięli ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach # Jest tatą trójki szczeniąt # Jest najbogatszym pieskiem w PP # Średnio mu wychodzi gra w Hop Hop Boogie # Zwiedził cały świat gdy miał 6 lat # Ma najdroższe garnitury na świecie # Ma 22 prywatne samoloty z czego 5 jest ponad - świetlne drugie 5 - ponad dźwiękowe , 12 jachtów ,35 samochodów np : Jaguar , Ferrari , Lamborghini , Bugatti Chiron , limuzyna i BMW . Oraz 5 Bugatti Veyron . # Jest najbogatszym pieskiem na świecie # Jego pojazd Mission Paw jest jednym pojazdem , który nie ma czarnych wstawek . # Jest najstarszy z całego rodzeństwa # Pomógł wesprzeć finansowo Astro # Ma najdroższy jacht na świecie Admiral X Force 145 # Jest najprzystojniejszym pieskiem w PP # Nie cierpi Kajtka # Jest bardzo wysoki ma 83 , 82 cm # Pozwala jeździć Victorii jego Bugatti Chiron Cytaty * Problem finansowy ? Gray przyjdzie z odsieczą i problem z głowy ! - gdy zostaje wybrany na misje , lub komuś pomaga * Przylecę i rozwiążę problem z waszej głowy ! - Air pup * Jako psyrenka fajny ogon mam ! - gdy jest psyrenką * Zawsze gotowy na tej misji nie martwcie się problemem , bo ja go ściągnę z waszej głowy - gdy wyrusza na Mission Paw * Nurkujące łapki , gotowe zawsze do akcji ! - Sea Patrol * Gray leci w kosmos ! - Space pup Galeria Grey the miloner pup.png You will always be the one.png Gray x Victoria.png|Śliczny rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS Gray and Victoria will become parents.png|Gray i Victoria będą rodzicami Victoria x Gray.png|Śliczny rysunek , narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Victoria Gray Savannah and Mer-pup swimming for KeylaLPS by Chye, Marevest FOREVER.png|Gray jako psyrenka ( raczej psyren ) Air Rescue Victoria and Air Rescue Gray.png|Gray z Victorią w stroju do latania Mission_Paw_Gray.gif|Gray w stroju Mission Paw Gray_in_his_tuxedo.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Gray w jego stroju ! JEST MEGA ! Gray x Victoria nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Gray i Victoria tulą się Gray_by_Kora.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea Patrol Victoria and Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol I miss her by Chye Marevest FOREVER.png|Smuty Gray ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków rozdział 9 " Gray tęskni za Victorią Mission_Paw_Gray_Hutch_Skipper_and_Aurora_in_real.png|Gray , Aurora , Skipper i Hutch w realnu w strojach Mission Paw Mission Paw Gray x Victoria in real.png|Mission Paw Gray i Victoria w realu Victoria Gray Skipper Hutch and Savannah in real.png|Gray wraz z Hutch 'em , Skipper i Savanną na urodzinach Victorii Victoria Grat Aurora Skipper Kaito and Savannah in real.png|Gray i Victoria wraz z Aurorą , Skipper , Kaito i Savvy Gray and Victoria's wedding.png|MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ŚLUB GRAY ' A I VICTORII I ILUSTACJA DO OPOWIADANIA ,, WAKCJE PIESKÓW " Gray Victoria Aurora Skipper Amy in real.png|Victoria , Gray , Amy , Aurora i Skipper w bazie podczas świąt Space_pup_Gray.gif|Gray w stroju space pup Gray Skipper Dylan and Victoria chasing Sweetie.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania : Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat Victoria and Gray in moonshine.png|Gray i Victoria w świetle księżyca , oraz próba w programie Szkica Gray and Victoria on their first date on Valentines Day ilustatrion to Only Her.png|Pierwsza randka Gray ' a i Victorii w Walentynki oraz ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Mission Paw Pups save the world tittle.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat " Pups Vacation's tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Wakacje Piesków " Only her tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Opowiadania do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506013856073.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1505670004214.png|SUPER ! MEGA RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Julczydlo 1 GRAY JEST TAKI PIĘKNY JAKO MAGICZNY PIESEK ! Sketch-1506528357441.png|ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1505716781898.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506259254652.png|Special na koniec świata 23 , 09 , 2017 Sketch-1506620961884.png|ślub Dylan ' a i Briany Sketch-1506699287705.png|Gray i Victoria jako szczeniaki i rozczarowanie Kajtka Sketch-1506756210067.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Gray poznaje Victorię Untitled81.png|Gray razem z innymi pieskami.Gdy przemieniają się z magicznych piesków na zwykłe i na odwrót. Zrobione przez julczydlo1TO JEST MEGAA Sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłęgo opowiadania Sketch-1507401008061.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " sketch-1507829523083.png|Gray w stroju Strażnika Ziemi Sketch-1508334322491.png Untitled24.png|Gray jądący 500 km / h w jego Bugatti Chiron Kategoria:Wymyślona Postać Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Geberian Shepsky Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Biznesmen Kategoria:Najbogatszy pies na świecie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Fanowskie Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Ekipa psiego patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Oc Kategoria:Psiak Kategoria:Ojciec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Samczyk Kategoria:Samczyki